Everything and Nothings Changed
by EVERYTHINGERICANDSOOKIE
Summary: Just another scene I had to fix from Season 4, Episode 10. Basically, it's the scene on the couch were Sookie and Eric talk about their problem. But this has a S and E ending! Rated M because lemons.


**Thank you so much for reading. As always, I didn't like how this scene played out, so I fixed it! HAHA. Anyways, tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy this!**

**READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Thank you so much Sweet Sookie!**

**_*Disclaimer*_**

**_Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. But I just love S and E together so much._**

"I remember everything. Us. Nothing's changed."

We were sitting in Bill's house, on one of Bill's couches. I had to say, it was pretty awkward. I was as far away from Eric as the couch would allow. I just couldn't be near him right now. Who knew what he was going to tell me? He was probably going to make some nasty comment and continuously tell me I was his.

"Except you," I said, still not looking at him. I so didn't want to have this conversation right now, especially in the room where I had lost my virginity. To another man.

"I haven't changed. I'm just... more. The other Eric is still here," he said, sounding hurt. Out of my peripheral vision I could tell that he was now looking over at me.

"Uh huh," I said, not believing what he was saying to me. I mean, how many times can I open my heart just to let it be smashed?

"Sookie," he said, and then paused. He moved closer to me then, causing me to tense up. "Look at me."

I shook my head no, feeling close to tears. He reached out and cupped my chin, turning my face toward him.

"Now can't see him in my eyes?" he asked. I searched his face for the answer.

"Yes," I said breathlessly, relaxing and smiling slightly.

"So what is the problem?" he asked me, still lightly stroking my chin.

"Bill." I regretted it the moment it crossed my lips when I saw the hard, hurt look he gave me. He dropped his hand from my face, but I had to tell him the truth. "When you were about to kill him, I just couldn't bare the thought of a world without him in it. I think that was why I was able to stop you."

He looked away from me with the most heartbreaking look. I just had to put him out of his misery.

"I love you," I said, reaching for his hand and lightly stroking the back of it. "But I don't want to lie to you. I can't help how I feel about Bill. I've had his blood. The night I met him, I had it. And even as much as I don't want to be, I'll always be tied to Bill. I, I think I love him too."

"Sookie, how is that possible? You just said that it was because of his blood," Eric replied, sounding extremely angry and hurt. Geez, could I say nothing right? I was trying to tell him I wanted HIM.

"I know. But Eric, you've given me your blood too. Granted, it was after I started wanting you, but just because I love him, that doesn't mean I want to be with him. I guess, I guess there is no problem. I mean, this last week has been amazing, but I couldn't bring myself to even hope for it lasting when you got your memories back. I didn't think it would be fair to myself, or to you, to want to keep you when you didn't even know who you were," I said, looking away at the fireplace, feeling slightly shy.

"Well, I wanted you then and I want you even more now. You are mine," he said, placing his hand under my chin again, turning my head toward him. He then closed the distance between our faces. When he pulled back to let me breath, I threw my arms around him and buried my face into his neck.

"And you are mine, Eric Northman. I love you so, so much."

"I love you too," he said, looking a lot less upset. "You started wanting me before we went to Dallas?"

"Yeah, I did. I didn't realize it until after we came home though," I said, feeling embarrassed that I had let that slip. God, what if he knew I had kept the bullet?

"What made you want me?" he asked curiously, running his hand through my hair. Once he got to the ends he twirled it around his fingers before letting it go. I was so comforted by his touch that it took me a second to realize he was looking at me intensely.

"I knew I wanted you when you came and told me about the werewolves," I told him, looking around, not wanting to be there anymore.

"But you told me you were still Bill's," he said, pulling away at the idea of it.

"Hey, hey, don't pull away from me. I'm yours now," I assured him, placing my hands on either side of his face and kissing him softly.

"Sorry. It's just so new still. I won't do it again." And I believed him. He always kept his promises.

"Hey, are you done here? We can head back to my, well, your house, if you want to?" I asked, him, holding his hands in mine.

"Yes, about that. I'll be putting the house back in your name. I don't like the idea of just anyone being able to come in."

"Yeah, and if you annoy me too much, I'll be able to just kick you out," I teased him.

"Let's go, Fairy. I have plans for you tonight. And hopefully, you will not want to kick me out after," he said, standing up. He turned and offered me his hand. I took it, standing up.

"We'll just see about that," I said, letting go of his hand, and walking to the door. I placed my hand on the doorknob but when I looked back I noticed he wasn't following me. "Well, come on then! I thought you had plans?"

He growled at me and I threw the door open and took off running toward the cemetery. I made it about halfway in when I felt someone catch me from behind, stopping me.

"Ok, ok, you got me," I told him. Suddenly, the person holding me turned me around and threw me over their shoulder. I realized it was not my Eric. It was the man who had been with the witch at the convention tonight. I screamed and hit him over and over again, wishing my hands would light up. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! ERIC! HELP ME!"

"Like the vampire is any match for me, you dumb little bloodfucker," he said, laughing. He wasn't at all fazed by my hitting and struggling.

"ERIC! HELP ME! BILL! JESSICA! SOMEONE PLEASE!" I screamed out into the night, praying that I wasn't too far away from Bill's for someone to hear me.

Then, just as I was giving up hope, all three of them showed up, zooming in and stopping all at the same spot, like they had planned and practiced it.

"AHHH! What the fuck? You creepy cold, deaders! Where did you come from?" The guy said, as Eric, Bill and Jessica all closed in on us.

"Put the girl down," I heard, Eric growling at the man.

"Fine," he said, throwing me down. I couldn't understand where he was getting his strength from, seeing as how he hated vampires. It couldn't possibly be V he was taking, so maybe it was a spell. I didn't have long to think about it because when he threw me down, my head hit a gravestone and everything went black for a few seconds.

"OW! YOU CRAZY FUCKING BASTARD!" I yelled at him, feeling my hands lit up. I was like the fucking Human Torch with as much light I was giving off.

"Sookie, are you alright?" Eric asked me, vamping over to me. He helped me up and I felt the blood trickling down my face.

"Eric, get out of the way. I love you and I don't want to hurt you," I said, lifting up my hands, showing him the light.

"Ooh, this should be interesting. Bill, let her at him." Eric turned and leaned back against a tree looking at ease. I could tell that he wasn't relaxed at all. If need be, he would be able to pounce.

I turned and saw that Bill and Jessica were holding the man. He was struggling against them.

"Let him go," I said, feeling the energy flow through my body.

"You stupid girl. Like you could ever hurt me," he said, spitting toward me. I heard Eric growl again at the man.

"SHUT UP!" They let him go and I gathered all the force I could and threw it at the man as he tried to run away. It hit him and he fell to the ground, and didn't say anymore.

"Did I… did I kill him?" I asked in a small voice.

"No, he's just passed out," Bill said as he went over to investigate.

"Sookie! That was so cool!" Jessica said, coming over to me with a huge smile. "What did you do to him?"

"I don't really know. Sometimes it just happens when I'm really angry or upset," I said, turning toward her, a smile coming to my face. "But it is kind of cool."

"UH! Yeah! That was awesome! It was like some superhero movie! Wouldn't it be cool if you could fly too? Then you would be a telepathic, light throwing, flying fairy! It would be like the adventures of Sookie Stackhouse. It could be like those comics that Hoyt always reads," she gushed to me. "You gotta start writing this stuff down. It could make a really cool book or movie, or even a TV show!"

"That's not a bad idea. I do like writing," I said, trailing off. I looked over at Eric and he looked sort of smug and proud. "Well, thanks for coming to help me, you guys. I thought y'all wouldn't hear me or something"

"You are very welcome, Sookie," Bill said, coming closer to me. He had been pretty quiet during this whole situation. "Jessica, pick the man up. He will be coming home with us."

Jessica did as she was told and they both disappeared into the cemetery toward their house. That just left Eric and me. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up into his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked, a moment later. He set me back down and placed his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Yeah, just have this cut on my head," I said. Eric immediately lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit into it, offering me his bloodied arm. I leaned forward and took a long drawl, wrapping my hands around his forearm. I had been standing right in front of a tree and he backed us up until my back hit the tree. When the wound closed, he leaned down and gave me a long kiss. Without breaking the kiss he unbuttoned my pants and slid them down. He lifted me up and pulled them down one leg and let them hang from the other. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he freed himself from his pants.

"This is best. This is right," he said, running himself in my folds, holding me up with one hand. I moaned and ground my hips into him. If he hadn't been holding me up, I would have fallen from the sensations.

"More," I growled, and pulled his face down towards me. He entered me then and placed his hands on the base of each of my thighs.

"OH. So, fucking tight," he moaned, and leaned his head into my neck, trailing kisses up and down it. He pulled back then. "Take your shirt off."

The look he gave me left no room for questions. I slid my hands from his shoulders and unzipped my sweatshirt. I was so glad I wasn't wearing a shirt under it and that my bra unclasped in the front. I quickly undid the clasp and Eric groaned at the sight and picked up his pace.

I started tugging at his shirt. I didn't think it was fair that I was practically naked and he was still wearing all of his clothing.

"Greedy," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I am."

"I love it," he said, allowing me to remove his bloodied shirt.

I remembered having this exact conversation with him in the first dream I had of him. I wondered... I would have to ask later.

Right now I was busy.

I felt the feelings that told me I was getting close.

"Uh, Eric, bite me!" I moaned, tilting my head to the side.

He did and I came, and so did he, and it was amazing.

"SOOKIE!" he shouted out. He stilled inside me and rested his head against my right shoulder, the only sound, my breathing and heartbeat. Finally, he looked up. "Let us go home."

"Ok," I said, breathlessly. He set me down and we dressed silently. When I was done, I noticed that he had been watching me.

"What?" I asked with a grin.

"You are just so beautiful," he said, causing me to blush.

"Whatever," I said, and he laughed. He walked over to me and took my face in his hands.

"I love you, Sookie."

"I love you too." He kissed me and we walked home.

What a way to spend an evening.

**Do you like? Guys, I watched this scene and I just had to write something about it. Also, my other story, The Viking and The Fairy, will be updated, but I just don't know when. I just got married and i'm extremely busy with real life, so I will try, but I'm not making any promises. also, I wrote a review on True Blood, season 6, episode 8 and sort of 7, so I will give the link here! Just remove the spaces!**

sookie northman 25 . tumblr . com

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**SHOULD I CONTINUE AND FIX ALL THE OTHER MISTAKES OF THE PAST 2 SEASONS OR?**


End file.
